Except Maybe the Undead
}} Roy, Belkar, and Blackwing meet up, exchange status updates, and decide to rescue Ian and Geoff and head over to the palace. Just then, Tarquin arrives on the scene with a squad of guards—and with congratulations to Roy on a "totally badass" fight. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Clipboard Guard ◀ * Three Empire of Blood Soldiers Transcript Roy finds Belkar in the arcade. Belkar has shed his sandals and changed into his normal attire. Roy: Hey. Belkar: Hey. Belkar: Your stuff's in the pile. Roy dons his armor. Belkar: So, I can't help but notice we're fresh out of Linear Guild stooges to whomp on. Roy: Yeah, I don't really know what's going on. Roy buckles his girdle. Roy: I saw V battling that dark elf in the sky earlier, but he was just being dragged off in chains Roy: So I fully expected to get out here and see the whole gang posing victoriously while Nale and Co. were tied up again. Roy: I guess the question is, where is Vaarsuvius now if not out here? Blackwing: Banished to another plane. Also, Elan took Haley to the palace to warn Durkon. Belkar: Who said that?? Roy: That bird. I think it's the one that's been on V's shoulder these past two weeks. Belkar: It can talk?!? Roy: No, probably not. I think it's some sort of magical message that was triggered when I asked where V was, like a Magic Mouth spell. Roy: Those were V's words, just coming out of the bird's beak. Blackwing: You are both ignorant cretins. Roy: See? Belkar: Yeah, I guess you're right. Roy slings the Greenhilt Sword over his shoulder. Belkar: So, where are we headed now, anyway? Roy: The palace, I guess. Roy: Whatever Nale's half-baked plans are, we need to make sure they don't interfere with our own half-baked plans. Now come on, we need to get Haley's dad and uncle and slip out of here before they realize that I'm not under that rubble. ''' '''Roy: The last thing I want is to be spotted by— Roy: —him. Crap. Tarquin: Surely, you didn't think you would be able to just walk out of here after wrecking my arena— Tarquin: —at least, not before I got the chance to tell you how totally badass that fight was! Soldier #1: Fight of the year, no question! Soldier #2: Someone get this man a healing potion! Clipboard Guard: Can I have your autograph? Belkar: Oh, come on! He only won because he didn't die first! Belkar: Anyone can do that! D&D Context * Magic Mouth is a 2nd level spell that allows the caster to leave a message programmed in a magical mouth that appears on a wall, or a statue or the like. Trivia * In this strip, Roy and Belkar again turn on its head the running gag that Vaarsuvius used to forget Blackwing's name and even his existence, a twist on the gag introduced in #674. Since repenting of their sins during the soul splice, V promised to always have Blackwing around, so now that V remembers Blackwing, the others suddenly don't. ** Roy's theory of Blackwing being a simple bird acting as messenger for Vaarsuvius through magic is actually reminiscent of Vaarsuvius' Greater Animal Messenger, a spell of the elf's own making. * This is the final appearance of Clipboard Guard, who managed the gladiatorial match-ups. He first appeared in #777, Under the Arena. External Links * 809}} View the comic * 218272}} View the discussion thread Category:Linear Guild Attacks!